Thorns
by Selenity Jade
Summary: Chapter 3 Up. Reposting. An AU BV fic.
1. Prologue

Thorns  
  
Disclaimer: Figure it out!  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Prologue  
  
Buruma frowned thoughtfully at the computer on her large oak desk. She absently brushed a stray strand of aqua-blue hair out of her eyes as she continued to regard the screen in front of her. 'That's it, I think. The latest capsule model is ready.' She glanced at the small gold watch on her slender wrist. 'I'll call Amudeku tomorrow morning. It's too late tonight.' She sighed and started to shut down her computer when the phone rang suddenly in the silent office.  
  
She reached for it without looking, pulling it to her ear. "Hello? This is Buruma Briefs, President," she answered dully, the familiar phrase coming to her lips without thought.  
  
"Hello, dear."  
  
"Dad. What's up?" she asked, leaning back in the large, black leather chair.  
  
"When are you coming home? I could use your help."  
  
She sighed. "I'm just shutting things down now. What kind of help? I'm beat. I've been here since a quarter to six this morning, Dad. And I haven't eaten since then."  
  
"Buruma, you shouldn't work yourself so hard. It's past midnight!"  
  
"I know, I know," she said tiredly.  
  
"You'll get sick if you keep it up, Buruma. I know you run the company now, but you should take a day off or two. Your mother was just telling me how pale and thin you looked."  
  
Buruma chuckled softly. "Well, it'll do me good, according to a certain Saiyajin no Ouji that's staying with me. He keeps calling me a fat-ass!"  
  
She heard her father sigh on the other end. "That's the reason I called. He broke those training bots again and demands that they be fixed by morning."  
  
"Tell him to shove it, Dad. We aren't all like him. We actually sleep."  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled. "You noticed that, too? I don't think he ever sleeps."  
  
Buruma smiled. "Oh, I'm sure sleeping is considered a weakness to him. Anyway, I'll be home in twenty minutes. I have an extra batch of training bots in the lab, Dad. Give him those."  
  
Her father sighed in relief. "You are a genius, Buruma. Thank Kami!"  
  
She giggled. "I know, Dad. Anyway, I'm just going to head home, eat, and then crash. How are you and Mom liking the privacy now that Vejiita and I are on the other side?"  
  
The old man sighed again, this time happily. "I love it. No offense to you, dear, but living with both you and Vejiita is enough to give us old people heart attacks. You two are too loud when you fight."  
  
She clicked off her computer, standing up, still cradling the phone. "Well, it was about time. I'm 28 now. And Mom is driving Vejiita nuts. I figured it would be best for everyone this way."  
  
Her father chuckled again. "I just don't understand why he hasn't hurt you yet. If I talked to him the way you do, I'd be blasted quicker than you can blink."  
  
She sighed. "I don't know either. I should learn to watch my mouth, especially since he can kill me with minimal effort, but he makes me so damn mad!"  
  
"Maybe he likes you."  
  
She started to cough. "Right, Dad. He likes me."  
  
She could almost hear her father's grin from the other line. "Well, he's a bit emotionally stunted, you know. Remember back in third-grade you used to complain about that young boy who kept running up to you, decking you, and then running away?"  
  
"Yes," she said with a smile. "I learned later it was because he liked me."  
  
"Exactly. Vejiita seems a bit like that, you know. From what I've learned from Goku and you, his childhood wasn't that great and I doubt he knows how to express himself in a positive manner. He's emotionally stunted, like a third-grade boy who hurts the girl he has a crush on."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes. "He's older than I am, Daddy. He doesn't have a crush on me. He might just like to argue. Nothing more. Stop analyzing him. I doubt anyone could figure him out."  
  
Dr. Briefs laughed. "Definitely right on that. Well, I'll go get those bots. Remember, family breakfast tomorrow morning. It is Saturday and you are taking the day off, even if I have to tie you to the table."  
  
She sighed. "Okay, okay. Day off." She looked around her office quickly, grabbing her purse and capsules. "I'm leaving now, Dad."  
  
"Okay, sweetie. See you in the morning."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma entered her security code on the electronic pad beside the front door, sighing as the door clicked in response. She turned the knob and entered the dark house tiredly, throwing down her keys, purse and capsules on the small wooden table beside the door. She reset the locks and turned on the outside sentinels, before turning to walk silently into the kitchen.  
  
She rummaged around the kitchen quietly, hoping she wouldn't disturb the damned Saiyajin she was living with. She wasn't exactly in the mood for a confrontation right then. She quickly pulled out bread, leftover turkey, and some cheese, deciding to make herself a quick sandwich before taking a shower. Then she was going to just pass out.  
  
"Onna."  
  
She jumped in the air, letting out a startled squeak as she swung around to face the owner of the voice. "Damn it, Vejiita! Don't sneak up on me like that!"  
  
He just smirked at her, crossing his arms over his chest, and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
She rolled her eyes and turned back to her sandwich. "What do you need?"  
  
He snorted softly. "I don't *need* anything."  
  
"You came down here just to scare the hell out of me, didn't you?" she asked, putting away her mess.  
  
He grunted in acknowledgment.  
  
"Well, you did. Go to sleep or something. I'm exhausted. We'll argue in the morning."  
  
She could feel his scowl, even with her back turned. She pointedly ignored him and pulled herself onto the counter, munching happily at her sandwich.  
  
"That fool human came by earlier."  
  
"Yamucha?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"That's nice. What'd he have to say?"  
  
He gave her a look.  
  
"Right. Never mind. How stupid of me."  
  
He snorted.  
  
"Anyone else stop by?"  
  
He shook his head, his dark eyes gleaming at her from across the dark kitchen. She took another bite of her sandwich, chewing thoughtfully. "My dad put in new training bots."  
  
"I know."  
  
She shrugged. "Just telling you." She quickly polished off the rest of the sandwich and hopped off the counter. "Remember we're eating with my parents tomorrow morning."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "It is Saturday, is it not? We always eat breakfast there on Saturday."  
  
She pressed two fingers to her temple, frowning. "Fine."  
  
"You look like hell." He paused. "More so than usual."  
  
She glared at him before walking away. "Thanks so much."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Bastard."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
She sighed. "Enough. I have a migraine. Don't need that right now."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She felt him follow her up the stairs, and although she ignored him, she frowned thoughtfully. 'Why is he following me? He's acting a bit too strange today. Maybe he hit his head training or something.' "Vejiita?" she asked as she paused outside her bedroom door. She looked at him.  
  
He stared back at her. "Hn."  
  
"I was wondering if you would go shopping with me tomorrow afternoon. We need to pick you up some more training clothes."  
  
He growled irritably but nodded. "Fine. Gloves this time!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine, idiot. Goodnight, Vejiita," she said, opening her bedroom door.  
  
He snorted and walked passed her to his own room. She shut the door after she entered her room, frowning. "That has to be the weirdest conversation he and I have had yet," she muttered. She shrugged. "Oh, well."  
  
~~~  
  
AN: Yes, another B/V AU from me! *Grins* I have way too many ideas, I think!  
  
Lovies! 


	2. Chapter 1: Breakfast

Thorns  
  
Disclaimer: *Evil grin* I don't own any characters in this story.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter One: Breakfast  
  
Buruma woke to a loud pounding at her door. Glaring at it, she growled. "What, Vejiita?!" she screamed.  
  
"We are late, stupid Onna! Breakfast started five minutes ago!"  
  
She blinked. "Why didn't you wake me earlier like you usually do, Vejiita?" she called through the door, getting out of bed.  
  
She heard a loud growl and the door slammed open. She blinked as the hungry Saiyajin stalked into her bedroom. He paused and his eyes widened fractionally at her lack of clothing. She was only wearing a pair of underwear and a short white tank top that reached her hips.  
  
She glared at him. "Idiot, I'm not dressed!"  
  
His eyes snapped away from her body to glare at a point above her head. "Pants on now," he hissed.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she bent over to retrieve a pair of sweats from the lower drawer on her dresser, and she could have sworn she heard a quick sucked in breath come from Vejiita, but when she turned back to him, he was as composed as ever. 'Must be my imagination. After all, Vejiita is more likely to be turned on by a good spar than my barely dressed ass. He's damn near asexual!' She pulled on the sweats, put her feet in her favorite pair of slippers, and walked into the bathroom to brush her hair and teeth. "I'll be a minute!"  
  
A growl answered her, and she took it to mean it had better not be longer. She shook her head, and proceeded to make herself look a bit decent. Well, enough so that she could make it across the compound. She stepped out of the bathroom moments later, to find Vejiita pacing her room anxiously.  
  
"Okay, I'm ready, I'm ready, geez! You could have gone without me, you know," she said pointedly, and walked towards the bedroom door.  
  
He growled. "Not when I have to put up with your mother. Her cooking is better than your shit, but her... groping nauseates me."  
  
She giggled. "Sorry, Vejiita. I do try to get her to stop."  
  
He muttered something under his breath, before speaking louder. "Yes, I know. She does not do it that often when you are there. That is why I waited."  
  
"I see," she said, opening the back door.  
  
She started to walk across the compound, when Vejiita suddenly scooped her up, causing her to shriek and clutch him, and flew the few hundred feet to the other side. When he set her down moments later, she felt like decking him.  
  
"Damn it! Don't scare me like that, Vejiita! I was afraid you were going to drop me or something."  
  
He glared at her. "If I wanted you dead, I would kill you. I would not waste my energy carrying you into the air. I am fucking hungry, Onna!"  
  
She smirked. "No patience," she teased, opening her parents' back door.  
  
He grunted and followed her into the house. He grew silent as they entered the kitchen, and stayed near the door, leaning against the wall, and glaring around the small family. Buruma suddenly realized then that he was always like that. Except when they were at home alone. He talked to her and argued with her, even with others to witness it, but most the time, he was silent around other people. She blinked as the realization sank in. He didn't hate her. And although like might be too strong of a word, she couldn't imagine Vejiita liking anyone, he tolerated her. And no one else. She was strangely flattered.  
  
She smiled at her mother and father. "Mom, Dad. Sorry we're late, I overslept."  
  
Dr. Briefs smiled. "I should have made your mother fix breakfast later, especially with how overworked you are now."  
  
Buruma shook her head, pulled out a chair, and sat at the table. Vejiita inconspicuously moved to the spot behind her, still against the wall. He wouldn't sit with them until breakfast was ready. And her mother was still cooking it. "Vejiita would probably throw a fit, Dad." She glanced at her mother who was busy at the stove. "Hi, Mom!"  
  
The blonde glanced at her over her shoulder and gave a quick smile before she turned her gaze to the shadow behind her daughter. "Hi, Vejiita," her mother purred and winked at the Saiyajin.  
  
Vejiita growled low in his throat and muttered something about damn human females. Buruma glanced behind her at him, and gave him a grin.  
  
He returned her grin with a glare.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
He rolled his eyes before giving her a smirk.  
  
She flipped him off.  
  
"Buruma!" her father scolded.  
  
Vejiita gave her another superior smirk and she glared at him before turning to give her father an apologetic look.  
  
"How's the company doing, dear?" Dr. Briefs asked, petting the small furry cat on his shoulder.  
  
She grimaced. "It's going great just as long as I spend every waking moment working," she grumbled.  
  
Her father made a sympathetic sound, and gave her a soft look. "That's why I finally retired, dear. You should have Amudeku take up some of your work. He's a wonderful vice president, and I'm sure he'd love to help you. Besides, he does have a bit of a crush on you."  
  
Buruma rolled her eyes, and Vejiita just snorted from behind her. "Daddy, I have Yamucha, remember? Although I never see him any more. But you're right; I should have him take up some work." She suddenly smiled. "Wow, thanks, Dad! I think I'll mess around in the lab tomorrow then. I'd like to finish working on the new space propulsion unit I've created."  
  
"More combat bots," Vejiita put in.  
  
"And more combat bots," she repeated, mimicking the Saiyajin's low voice.  
  
He chuckled and she turned around to stick her tongue out at him again. "I suggest, Onna, you don't do that unless you plan to use it."  
  
She gaped at him. "Hentai!" she snapped.  
  
He just chuckled wickedly while Buruma's father rolled his eyes. "Buruma, remember to be careful with that. It is very dangerous to work around that much fuel."  
  
She nodded. "I always am."  
  
"I know, dear, but sometimes accidents happen. I don't want you hurt or dead."  
  
Buruma gave her father a look. "I'll be fine. Besides, I blow myself up and Son-kun can just wish me back."  
  
Vejiita snorted. "Why would he want to do that, Onna? You would be doing this planet a favor by staying dead."  
  
Dr. Briefs chuckled before Buruma could flip off her roommate again. "Yes, he could. But what if something happens between now and then? The balls were just used and we'll have to wait a year before they become active again."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine. I won't blow myself up."  
  
"Pity," Vejiita drawled.  
  
She glared over her shoulder at him. He just smirked.  
  
"It's done!" her mother interrupted in a singsong voice. Buruma resisted the urge to cringe and knew Vejiita wouldn't have even bothered to suppress it. The Saiyajin didn't move to take a seat yet, probably waiting until her mother finished putting out the plates. The blonde moved around and placed breakfast in front of everyone, before walking behind Buruma to Vejiita's usual seat and placing his down. Buruma turned to give her mom a good glare when she looked like she wanted to go over and pull Vejiita to the table, and the older woman changed her mind and sat beside Dr. Briefs.  
  
Vejiita took the seat beside Buruma, as he usually did, even though it was just across from her mother. He shot her a glance that held a bit of something that looked suspiciously like gratitude as he sat. He immediately began to eat his huge breakfast of pancakes with a speed that rivaled Goku's.  
  
Dr. Briefs shook his head at the irate Saiyajin's manners, and her mother giggled. Buruma just ignored him, and began her own - and much smaller - breakfast. It was interesting having Vejiita on her left, as she was left-handed and he used his right. They often bumped arms and hands as they ate. But he never said a word to her about it, and she doubted he ever would, although, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why not. He teased her about everything else and he didn't even give her a look when they bumped.  
  
He suddenly glared across the table at Buruma's mother angrily, a low, almost inaudible growl coming from his throat. Buruma glanced at him, and then her mother, before she asked him so softly only his Saiyajin hearing could pick it up, "What did she do?"  
  
"Foot rubbing my leg," he growled softly to her, suddenly moving his chair and plate towards Buruma a bit. He shot her a glare to stifle her smart-ass comment to his proximity, and Dr. Briefs hid a smile beneath his hand.  
  
Apparently, that worked, and Vejiita stopped giving her mother death glares and resumed eating. Because they were so close, their arms bumped a lot more often, and Buruma almost grabbed his fork at one point. His thigh was just touching hers, as well, and for some reason, Buruma liked it. And felt a bit flattered he'd rather touch her and bump arms with her then be groped by her ditzy mother. She supposed she should be happy he didn't kill her mother, which confused her a bit. She knew he wanted to, but for some reason, he never even mentioned it.  
  
As Buruma finished her light breakfast, her mother stood up, got her plate from her, and started to do the dishes. Vejiita was still eating, as usual. He'd usually pack down a huge breakfast, a human-sized lunch, and then another huge dinner. That was just the way he ate.  
  
Buruma sat drinking coffee silently, her left arm on the table between the two of them, and he kept bumping it lightly every once in a while. Buruma didn't want to put it beside her though; they were sitting too close and she'd probably elbow him in the stomach or rub his thigh or something.  
  
Her father finished his breakfast next, and her mother hurried to remove his plate as well, before giving Vejiita seconds. Not without rubbing against him and causing a growl to emerge from his throat though. Buruma shot her mother a look again, and the blonde scurried to the sink.  
  
"So, Buruma, when's the last time you saw Yamucha?" her father asked.  
  
The blue-haired female could have sworn Vejiita tensed slightly just then, but ignored her curiosity at his behavior. "Last week. He stopped by yesterday in fact, but I was working. We have a date scheduled for later today, though," Vejiita growled, but she didn't acknowledge the sound. "We're going out to dinner."  
  
The phone rang suddenly and her bubbly mother giggled and picked up the cordless in the kitchen. "Hello?" the blonde answered happily. A few seconds later, Buruma's mom laughed. "Yamucha! Buruma was just talking about you." A long pause that was filled with only Vejiita's low growl. "Yeah, she's here right now with Vejiita. We always eat breakfast together on Saturdays." Another pause. "Sure, here she is, dear!" She handed the phone to Buruma, who rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yamucha?" she asked, moving the phone to her right ear, and taking a sip of coffee with her left, nearly elbowing Vejiita in the shoulder.  
  
"Hey, baby. How about we go to lunch today instead of dinner?"  
  
Buruma smiled. "Sorry, Yamucha, I have plans. I promised I'd take Vejiita shopping."  
  
She heard a muffled sound from the other end. "Vejiita!? Baby, I miss you. We're never going out anymore. Can't you postpone it?"  
  
Vejiita growled again, and Buruma shot him a look. So, he could hear Yamucha's voice, hmm? "Sorry, Yamucha. I can't. I'm too busy at work most the time and Vejiita wants gloves this time and I'd highly doubt he'd wait another week."  
  
"No, I will not," he snarled softly.  
  
Glancing at him, she motioned him to be quiet. He gave her a glare, which she ignored.  
  
"Baby," he pouted.  
  
"Sorry, Yamucha, but I did promise. We've been through this before when I canceled that date two weeks ago because Vejiita destroyed his gravity room again. I promised the idiot I would work on his training equipment as soon as I could, outside of work and emergencies, and he promised not to barge into my office at work and kidnap me anymore. I'm keeping my end of the bargain, and he's keeping his, and thank you, but I don't want to have to deal with my employee's freaking out because a certain moody alien kidnaps me every couple days."  
  
She heard Yamucha sigh on the other end. "I understand. Dinner then. Eight?"  
  
"That sounds good. I'm going to finish breakfast now, Yamucha. I'd like to get showered and shopping out of the way before our date."  
  
"Gotcha. I'll see you then, baby."  
  
"Bye, Yamucha."  
  
"I love you," he said suddenly, in one of those rare moments.  
  
She opened her mouth, but for some strange reason, she hesitated. She could feel Vejiita's body begin to emit heat, and she glanced at him curiously. He gave her a hateful glare, and she could almost feel his ki rising. Must be the mushy subject matter, she decided. "I... love you, too, Yamucha," she said quickly, noticing as she did that Vejiita's eyes just went blank, when before they were angry.  
  
"See you, baby."  
  
"Bye," she said, hitting the off button on the cordless, she reached over and handed the phone to her mother, causing Buruma to lean across Vejiita's chest. He was still emitting heat, and a soft vibration could be felt from his chest. He must be growling again, she decided. She glanced at him worriedly.  
  
Shooting her an angry glare, he turned his eyes from hers and resumed eating his breakfast. She watched him for a few moments before returning her attention to her coffee. Noticing her father's odd look, Buruma cocked her head at the old man in a silent question.  
  
"Nothing, Buruma," the lavender-haired man said, suddenly rising from the table. "I've got a project in my lab I need to check on. See you later, dear," he said and disappeared out of the kitchen.  
  
"Buruma, dear," her mother put in suddenly.  
  
The young woman blinked and focused her gaze on her ditzy mother. "Yes?"  
  
"Do you want some of those yummy cakes?"  
  
She shook her head quickly. "No, Mom. I'm watching my weight."  
  
Vejiita snorted but didn't comment, thankfully. Buruma suddenly felt the urge to smack the Saiyajin, but refrained. She watched him covertly over her coffee; noticing his suddenly closed off attitude, when before he was almost friendly with her. He didn't move away from her though, even though her mother was busy making him a third plate and probably wouldn't sit down again.  
  
She then did something that shocked them both, but it felt like the right thing to do, for some strange reason. She grasped his right hand in her left one, causing him to start and gape at their hands. His eyes moved from them, up her arm, to meet her gaze. Those onyx orbs staring into her blue ones searchingly.  
  
She blinked. He was looking almost into her, and she suddenly felt nervous. "Vejiita," she said, softly so her nosy and flirty mother wouldn't hear. "What's wrong? Did my mother do something again?"  
  
He shook his head, giving her a small smirk, strangely. Pulling his hand from hers gently, he resumed eating.  
  
But Buruma felt the heat coming from him settle into lower temperatures, and his eyes were no longer expressionless, distant but not blank. She had learned long ago that the less he showed on his face, the more dangerous it was. Because he felt something he didn't want to show. She felt better and the rest of his meal went smoothly.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *grins* We get to the AU part next chapter people! But I loved writing this one! *Grins*  
  
Lovies! 


	3. Chapter 2: Fireworks

Thorns  
  
Disclaimer: I own DBZ videos and DVDs, but none of the characters are mine.  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Two: Fireworks  
  
When Vejiita had finally finished his meal and was beginning to look a bit antsy, she poked him in the side. He glared at her. "Go train for about a half-hour and then shower. I'm going to have a conversation with my mother," she said cryptically, "and then get ready myself."  
  
Snorting, he replied, "I should train for two hours then. You take forever in that bathroom of yours."  
  
Shooting him a glare, she poked his side again, feeling him tense with the contact. Blinking, she cocked her head at him. "Are you ticklish?" she asked in surprise.  
  
"Feh. Of course not, idiot! That is a human weakness," he sneered, pushing away from the table and standing up. "I am giving you one hour, Onna. And then I am pulling you out of the house, naked or not!" he warned, disappearing out the door hurriedly.  
  
Rolling her eyes at his arrogance, she turned to glare at her mother's back while she finished her dishes. "Mom."  
  
The blonde woman turned from the sink, and cocked her head curiously at her daughter. "Yes, dear? Would you like more?"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Buruma shook her head. "Of course not, Mom!" she snapped.  
  
"Then what is it?" she asked cheerfully.  
  
"Leave Vejiita alone, Mom."  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Buruma darling?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean, Mom! Stop groping him, stop eyeing him, and stop flirting with him! He hates it, Mom, and I think he's getting close to blasting you for it."  
  
"Nonsense, dear. He's such a nice young man-"  
  
"MOM!"  
  
"Yes, dear?"  
  
Buruma threw up her hands in frustration, and stalked from the kitchen angrily. It was completely hopeless trying to talk to her mother about things. Especially important things. She might just have to have a word with Vejiita later about not blasting her mother. And with that thought, she walked to her side of the compound to get ready for their shopping trip.  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma hurried down the stairs, nearly falling on her rear after she tripped in the heeled sandals she was wearing. Hearing a soft chuckle from the direction of the door, she shot a glare at Vejiita. He stood there, leaning against the large door, his arms crossed over his chest and his right foot crossed over his left. He was smirking lightly at her when she glared at him, which only caused the superior smirk to widen.  
  
"Knock it off, Vejiita!" she snapped, taking notice of the tight pair of blue jeans the Saiyajin had put on, as well as the white t-shirt. She nearly gaped. Vejiita wasn't wearing blue or black, outside of the jeans. His small feet were wearing a well-worn pair of sneakers.  
  
He chuckled again and pushed himself away from the wall as she came up to him. Double-checking her capsules, she nodded slightly to herself and led Vejiita out of the door. She looked into her capsule case, trying to decide which plane she should take when she felt an arm slip around her waist, and she was lifted into the air.  
  
Shrieking, she wrapped an arm around Vejiita's neck tightly and gave him a good glare. He just smirked at her. "Idiot! Warn me next time!"  
  
Snorting, he suddenly flared his ki and took off faster; Buruma's nicely curled hair was now flying wildly around her. She growled. "Onna, chop that shit off!" he snarled, pushing it out of his way with his free hand. She rather felt a bit like her father's cat as his hand moved over the top of her head in a petting motion.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she let out a little laugh. "You're the idiot that decided to fly me this way! I'm not cutting my hair for you, grumpy!"  
  
He growled again, his arm tightening around her waist as he moved the other under her legs. Buruma sighed and leaned her head against his shoulder. She watched lazily as part of the city flew by below her and within moments, he descended to land silently in a large parking lot. He had learned the way to the mall a few times before when she had taken him shopping, and for once, Buruma was glad he had. It was too big of a hassle giving him directions from the height he usually flew.  
  
He set her down gently, holding her just a tad longer than necessary, and stepped away from her. "Let's go," he snapped.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she pushed her messy hair down, hoping it didn't look *too* horrible, and led the way into the crowded mall. She was used to the stares they were getting for landing like that, and very used to the practically drooling women whose eyes followed Vejiita as he walk by them. He was gorgeous, muscular, and damn evil looking, so of course the female were drooling.  
  
"Onna."  
  
"Hmm?" she asked him, glancing at the Saiyajin from the corner of her eye.  
  
"Let's just get this over with. I am about to blast all those fucking females!" he hissed, glaring at all of them to make his point.  
  
Buruma smirked and suddenly stepped closer to him, wrapping an arm around his waist. Vejiita's steps stumbled and he stared at her in complete shock. She leaned closer to him and winked. "If they think you're with me, they'll be too busy glaring at me to drool over you," she whispered.  
  
He frowned and took a quick glance at one of the females, a semi-pretty brunette wearing a seriously short skirt, who was, just as Buruma said, glaring at the blue-haired minx who was leaning her body to his. He nodded, accepting it, but gave her a slightly disturbed look. "I do not like the... public display, Onna."  
  
She winked at him, and grabbed his bare hand, intertwining their fingers and pulled him along to her favorite shop. He was giving her an odd look, but his hand tightened slightly over hers.  
  
He followed her from shop to shop, buying up half the mall, it seemed, and they were holding hands almost the entire time. By the sixth clothing store, where they found a pair of gloves he found satisfactory, he'd had enough. "Let's go."  
  
She nodded at him, and purchased the gloves, putting them in one of the many capsules she had been filling as they shopped. She led him towards the entrance, their hands still clasped together.  
  
"Buruma!? Vejiita?!" a voice exclaimed in shock.  
  
Buruma stiffened and turned back to find Yamucha. "Hey, Yamucha," she replied nervously. "It's not quite what it looks like-"  
  
"Like hell! I knew it! I fucking *knew* there was something going on between you two!" he snarled.  
  
Vejiita released her hand, growling as he stalked over to her boyfriend. "Fool," he spat.  
  
"Vejiita, don't," Buruma told him, coming up beside the angry Saiyajin no Ouji and reaching out a hand to Yamucha.  
  
He slapped it away angrily. "You are such a slut, Buruma. Didn't even have the decency to tell me," he sneered angrily.  
  
Buruma recoiled as if she had been hit. Vejiita noticed the hurt expression and his eyes narrowed as they landed on the human again. "You listen here, weakling," Vejiita hissed with barely controlled rage, picking Yamucha up by the front of his shirt. "Nothing was going on outside of her decency in acting like my mate to make those stupid, drooling females leave me alone. But," he began, smirking, "you didn't trust her or even let her explain. Your loss. How many times have you come over to see the Onna smelling like three or four other females? How many times have I resisted the urge to blast your dishonorable ass straight to Hell?"  
  
"Vejiita," Buruma interrupted.  
  
"Onna, shut up," he told her, almost gently, before turning back to the human he held in his hand. "Your loss, idiot. Your loss. No one insults her. No one, understand, fool? I see you near our home again, you die." He laughed cruelly dropping him to the floor. "You are a complete fool. She was completely faithful to you. Stay the fuck away from her," he snarled, turned away, and grasped Buruma's hand again, pulling her away from the thunderstruck Yamucha.  
  
She kept up with Vejiita, a shocked, wide-eyed expression on her face. She was suddenly confused as to why the whole scene didn't bother her. Not in the least. Vejiita protected her, threatened the warrior, standing up for her, and then he let him live. Probably for her. She wasn't even angry he had just driven her boyfriend of ten years away from her. She wasn't even hurt that Vejiita had known he was cheating on her. Hell, she felt nothing when she found out he had been. Must be shock, she decided.  
  
She allowed Vejiita to lead her outside, her mind not really comprehending anything outside of the scene she had been apart of moments ago.  
  
His thumb caressed her palm softly, snapping her eyes into focus and she gaped at him. He gave her a mysterious smirk, and wrapped an arm around her waist. He didn't pick her up right away, he just held her pressed against his chest as he stared into her eyes.  
  
She blinked a bit in confusion, gasping as he levitated slowly into the air. When he reached a height he liked, he suddenly smirked, moved his other hand from hers, and his arm snaked under her legs. Then they were off.  
  
~~~  
  
They landed outside of their home moments later. Vejiita set her down on the large porch and stepped away from her. He gave her a small smirk, the closest he would ever come to a thank you, and then he was gone. Probably to train. She growled softly to herself, still angry about the scene at the mall, and stalked into the house.  
  
She walked hurriedly up the stairs to put away her many, many purchases, still fuming. That Yamucha. She supposed it *did* look a little bad the way they were holding hands, but it was a hell of a lot safer than letting those females eye him. He would have likely gotten seriously pissed by the end of the shopping trip, not to mention he'd be a complete ass the entire time, and he'd probably end up decimating the mall.  
  
She knew Vejiita tolerated her more than any one else. She knew that, and that was why she suggested the facade at the mall. He'd rather hold hands with her than have those females gawk at him throughout the entire shopping trip, and he hated shopping enough as it was.  
  
She sighed as she stepped into Vejiita room. Glancing around, she shook her head at the lack of personal items that were displayed. Nothing. His clothes, and that was about it. She removed his new training outfits from the capsules and began to put them away.  
  
Maybe she should call Yamucha. Not to make up. Hell no. Not after finding out that he had been unfaithful. She sighed and when she came to her decision to call him, the phone rang. She blinked and picked up the cordless in Vejiita's room, not that he ever used the damn thing, with a, "Hello?"  
  
"Buruma?!" Chichi's shrill voice exclaimed and the blue-haired female winced.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How could you!? With that monster and everything, I mean, really, Buruma! Have you lost all your senses?" she screeched into her ear.  
  
Rolling her eyes, she cradled the phone and moved to put away the clothes again. "I take it Yamucha got to you and Son-kun."  
  
"Of course he did! He was nearly in tears, Buruma!!"  
  
Buruma snorted. "Well, he's a fool."  
  
"What?!" she gasped. "What the hell are you talking about, Buruma?"  
  
"Well, did you ever think that maybe, just maybe, that Yamucha might be mistaken or lying?"  
  
"What?!" she repeated again loudly.  
  
"Well, you know I took Vejiita shopping, ne?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"All the females in the mall tend to ogle him and drool over him. It really pisses Vejiita off, and you know how he can get. So, I just wrapped an arm around him and told him that if I acted like I was his girlfriend, they'd be too busy glaring at me to notice him that much. So, we held hands. That's it, Chichi. Then we were leave and Yamucha saw us. He didn't even give me time to explain or anything! Called me a slut," she growled out. "Vejiita got pissed off, picked him up, insulted him, threatened him, and stuff. Then dropped him. He then yanked me out of the mall and we flew home. That's it, Chichi. But Vejiita also let it slip that *Yamucha* was the one cheating on me!"  
  
She could hear her friend's gasp on the other end. "No way! How did Vejiita know?"  
  
"He smelled women on him he said. Anyway, so I suggest you let Goku in on that before he gets angry and yells at Vejiita or something."  
  
"Actually..."  
  
Her brow furrowed in confusion. "Actually what?"  
  
"Goku was... happy about it."  
  
"WHAT?!" she screeched loudly.  
  
"It's odd, I'll tell you that. All he would tell me was that you'd be very good for Vejiita and that he thought Yamucha wasn't who you needed."  
  
Buruma gaped.  
  
Vejiita suddenly entered the room, frowning slightly when he saw her in his room, on the phone, and a pair of his white gloves in her hand. Her mouth snapped shut when he gave her an odd look. Shaking her head, she replied into the phone, "Son-kun is on drugs, Chi."  
  
The woman on the other end giggled. "I thought so, too. Anyway, I'm sorry I yelled at you and-"  
  
"Yeah, you better be! You actually thought I'd sink so low as to be unfaithful, although from what I now know," she said, shooting Vejiita a glare to let him know they would have a long talk about that one later, to which he smirked, "he would have deserved it. And tell your husband to butt out."  
  
"Alright, alright! I'm beginning to think my husband is a few bricks short of a layer."  
  
Buruma snorted. "You are just now figuring that out?"  
  
Chichi laughed good-naturally, and both said their good-byes, hanging up. Buruma turned to Vejiita and stuck out her tongue at him, much to his obvious amusement.  
  
"What did I say about that?"  
  
"Right, whatever, Vejiita," she quipped, turning back to put the rest of his new outfits away. She suddenly stiffened when she felt his warm body heat from just behind her.  
  
He leaned forward, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered, "And you think I am joking?" And after a wicked, sexy chuckle, he was gone.  
  
She blinked rapidly trying to digest that little sentence. She finally shook her head. "Kami, he's odd."  
  
~~~  
  
Buruma sighed irritably as she continued to stare at the monitor in front of her, reading the energy outputs to the engine she was testing. Her mind was strangely occupied by the Saiyajin no Ouji, and his strange behavior yesterday.  
  
She failed to notice the little red light in the corner of the screen.  
  
~~~  
  
A blood-curdling scream sounded out in the silent compound, and Vejiita's head snapped up. He rushed out of his gravity chamber with superhuman speed.  
  
Just in time to see the Onna's lab explode.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: *evil smirk* How's THAT for cliffhanger? *Does happy dance*  
  
Lovies! 


	4. Chapter 3: Grief

Thorns  
  
Disclaimer: Bite me. ^_^  
  
By: Selenity Jade (Jadesama@aol.com)  
  
Chapter Three: Grief  
  
Vejiita was shocked into immobility for a half-second before horror replaced surprise, and he flew over to the exploding lab a breath later, frantically searching out her minuscule ki. "Onna!" he roared, flaring up his ki to shield himself from the flames and rubble. He absently felt the small ki levels from her parents as they started to run towards the wreckage, and scowled as he continued to probe for hers.  
  
"Onna!" He used his speed to search through the still flaming building, attempting to find where her lab had been, cursing to himself. He couldn't explain it, or even hope to understand it, but he was scared. He was more frightened then he had ever been in his life as frantically pushing aside crumbled walls and ceiling, searching for her. She could not die! The fool Onna would not die in a stupid lab accident! She was too stubborn for that!   
  
He suddenly felt a small flicker of ki, too low to get much more than a vague sense of somewhere to his right and he sped towards it, hoping it was her. He didn't even push the concern and fear away, his mind too busy with finding her to worry about his stupid affections for the female.  
  
Pushing aside another crumbling wall, he entered a large space that must have once been the lab, if the familiar decimated robotic parts scattered around were any indication. Now, it was destroyed. He quickly started lifting the rubble off the ground, kneeling when he felt another flicker of ki, and began to carefully dig through the debris.  
  
Within seconds, he had found her. She was half-conscious, her entire body covered in blood, so much blood, in fact, that Vejiita - who usually delighted in the sight and smell of it - felt ill. His delicate sense of smell picked up the scent of burnt flesh, and he cringed inwardly. "Onna!"  
  
She moaned softly at his voice, blinking open her eyes - darkened to near midnight blue with pain - and slowly focused them on him. "Ve...jiita?"  
  
"Of course, Onna!" he snapped, looking over her worriedly. He flared his ki shield to include her, to keep the smoke and heat away from her. The odd way she was lying, the short, tiny gasps coming from her chest, and the faint gurgling sound that he easily heard scared him even further. Blood was seeping into her lungs, probably from a broken rib puncturing them, and he knew both legs were also broken, and quite possibly her back as well. And not to mention the internal bleeding from the force of the explosion, her gashes and burns, and probably head injuries as well.  
  
She was dying.  
  
There was no way she could survive much longer. He suspected not even he could survive such injuries. He realized he had to get her out of the decimated building, but knew moving her could be even worse. What did it matter if she was to die anyway? Perhaps Kakarotto had those stupid beans on him...  
  
He heard a faint choking noise come from the bloody woman and looked up into her face, unable to keep the horror and fear from his face as he stared at her. He suddenly realized she was chuckling softly, despite the agony she was feeling.  
  
"Looks like I blew myself up after all," she whispered almost inaudibly.  
  
"Shut up, you fucking idiot!" he snapped, his voice betraying his fear and pain. He was losing her. "Do not talk; it will just drain your strength."  
  
She attempted a smile, groaning softly. "I'm dying anyway..."  
  
"No!" he hissed, glaring at her angrily, even if it wasn't her he was furious with. He reached out with his mind, using one of the skills he rarely indulged in, and contacted his rival. ::Kakarotto! Senzu now!:: he snarled into the Saiyajin's mind.  
  
He could feel the softhearted warrior's surprise and confusion as he answered back, ::Huh?::  
  
::Now!::  
  
::Vejiita, I don't have any more. And Korin won't have any harvested for another few months.::  
  
Vejiita snarled both aloud and in the younger Saiyajin's mind. He was furious and scared, yet another part of him was hurting at the thought of the Onna's death, and he didn't understand. He had seen death many times! He had killed the man who had raised him without a second thought! Why did he suddenly feel like *crying* at the thought of losing a female he had met less than one year ago?  
  
::Vejiita, what's wrong?:: the one he called Kakarotto asked seriously, his concern reaching the distraught Saiyajin's mind easily.  
  
::Kakarotto, teleport here now!:: he ordered, disgusted with himself for asking for help.  
  
Half a breath later, Vejiita jumped as he felt the air beside him displace abruptly and the sudden appearance of a ki beside him didn't help. He found Kakarotto's new technique annoying that way. He heard his rival gasp in shock and choke out, "Buruma!"  
  
"Teleport us to that stupid human medical place!" Vejiita snarled at the Saiyajin, not looking away from the dark blue eyes of the female lying before him. He felt his stomach drop when he noticed the glassy distant look moving into her normally clear and alert gaze, and growled. "Onna!"  
  
He tensed immediately as he felt the gentle touch on his shoulder, and then they were no longer in the burning lab, but in the hospital, appearing in front of a startled nurse. He paid them no attention as the injured female's eyes focused on him shortly, her breathing still labored and obviously painful. He absently noted his rival yell for help, but all his focus was directed towards the dying woman.  
  
He thought about taking the pain from her, using a technique or two he had learned while serving Furiza, but was afraid the numbing would prevent her from trying to breathe. "Onna," he said again quietly.  
  
"You're worried about me," she whispered faintly, the same choked gurgling sound rising from her chest.  
  
"I am not!" he snapped automatically, although his pained voice betrayed his words.  
  
She smiled at him again, her eyes moving over his shoulder a bit and he glanced behind him to find a group of medical staff running towards them, a stretcher with them. He glanced back at her, frowning. Humans didn't have the medical technology that most races did, and he didn't like it. He suddenly felt angry at himself for not making her build a regeneration capsule, but even he knew it wouldn't have helped if her injuries were as bad as he thought they were.  
  
He felt his eyes sting, and cursed himself for the weakness, forcing back the tears. He would *not* cry. Not for her! He would not lower himself for tears the second time in his life for a weak, human female! He growled loudly as the doctors and nurses surrounded the three of them, but didn't stop them from gently moving her broken body onto the white stretcher.  
  
He ignored the muffled gasps of horror as the doctors saw her, ignored their mumbled conversation about how injured she was that he could clearly hear, and ignored his rival's obvious concern for his well-being as well as the Onna's. He snarled at the doctor who was foolish enough to suggest he go into the waiting room, and followed beside the stretcher as it was moved through the hospital, down halls he didn't pay attention to, and into a large room that reeked of chemicals that tickled his nose.  
  
He growled at the protests of the doctors about his presence in the operating room as they called it, and stubbornly told them he was *not* leaving, and luckily for them, the larger Saiyajin had followed Vejiita into the room and warned them against trying to force the issue.  
  
Vejiita consented to being covered with a hideous green gown, growled at the fool who tried to cover his face with a white mask, and moved up beside the Onna who had been placed onto the large table in the middle of the room.  
  
She was still breathing and her eyes were closed, although he knew she was still conscious. He tuned out the noises of the medical personnel that worked furiously to save her, useless as he knew the effort to be. "Onna," he said quietly, willing her to open her eyes.  
  
She complied with the unspoken wish, and slowly opened those beautiful blue eyes and stared up at him. He could see the confusion, the pain, and the knowledge that she was dying in her gaze. She gasped softly, trying to speak again, but Vejiita shook his head, silently telling her to shut up.  
  
She didn't listen, of course, and swallowed painfully. "Vejiita, I will be wished back," she murmured quietly.  
  
"I know, idiot," he told her gently, disgusted with himself for the soft tone. At least his words didn't betray him. He could still insult her, pitiful as it was.  
  
She coughed slightly, wincing as the movement shot pain through her and he felt his own heart twist in response to it. He knew she had to hurt badly, and yet she was still so very brave, staring up at him and trying to hide just how much agony she was in. He found himself incredibly proud and in awe of her as he watched her proudly deny any pain. He had seen hardened warriors, whose strength rivaled his own, cry out with less reason than what this little female was enduring. He had himself cried out in pain many times while being beaten, and yet this little female refused to put voice to the severe pain that she felt.  
  
"My parents," she forced out. He nodded and turned to Kakarotto, who was looking a little green and standing at the far end of the room.  
  
"Kakarotto, her parents!" he ordered huskily, again cursing himself for his lack of control over his own voice.  
  
The taller warrior nodded and put two fingers to his forehead, disappearing moments later. Vejiita turned back to find her grimacing as another wave of pain hit her and his stomach clenched in sympathy. Sympathy, from him... He almost laughed bitterly at the thought.  
  
She was going to die, and he knew it. He was going to lose her, even before he had realized he felt something for her. He glared at the doctor nearest her suddenly. "Will she die?" he demanded loudly, almost choking on the words.  
  
The doctor looked at him, and although he looked like he was going to reassure the Saiyajin, who did not want the lies anyway, Vejiita could see the truth in the weak man's eyes. He nodded curtly and glanced back at the woman lying beside him.  
  
"Leave," he ordered the medical staff quietly.   
  
Everyone, the three physicians and four nurses, looked up at him in shock. "But sir, there is still hope-" one protested before a murderous glare from the small warrior silenced him.  
  
"We can make her more comfortable at least," a doctor told him quietly.  
  
"We cannot just leave-" another put in.  
  
"I said leave!" he roared angrily, powering up, a blue aura surrounding him. "Or I will kill you all!"  
  
"Vejiita," she whispered, the nearly inaudible voice pushing through his rage, and he looked at her again. He didn't even acknowledge the doctors scurrying from the room, having been too frightened to even argue with him. If only he had known it was not only his display of power, but also the angry anguish on his face that caused them to flee like frightened mice.  
  
"Stop scaring them, idiot," she demanded quietly.  
  
He growled and put his hand behind her head gently, fingering a few nerves, and watched as the tension in her face left, her pain dissipating her. "Stop ordering me around, Onna," he mumbled, watching her.  
  
She smiled weakly at him. "Even dying, you won't give me a break," she teased, her voice choking softly on the words.  
  
He snorted and continued to stare at her. He couldn't do a damn thing to save her... Why he would want to confused him, but he supposed it was because she was his friend. His friend. The only person in the universe he had met that didn't despise him for his race, didn't fear him for his power, and didn't hate him for his arrogance and aloof attitude. The only one brave enough to risk his temper on a regular basis. The only one who would dare order him around. He had found a friend on a planet he had wanted to destroy, and still wanted to most of the time. A friend...  
  
It was an oddly alien thought to the Saiyajin no Ouji, and one that startled him, and made a part of him shy away in fear. He stared at her, his eyes unable to hide the fear and grief he felt, and he knew that he was right. She was his friend, and Kami help him, he cared for her. A friend after all these years of being alone, and wanting to be alone. A friend he didn't realize he had, or even wanted, until that very moment.  
  
And he was losing her.  
  
He didn't know much about friendship, having never had one before, and didn't know if he should be so upset about losing her. He didn't know if the attraction he had been feeling for her was something friends felt for each other or not. But a sudden jealousy filled him at the thought that she might harbor such feelings for his rival, who was also her friend, decided him that it was probably not a normal thing. He didn't think she felt such jealousy towards the other Saiyajin's mate, so it must not be normal. Despite that, he knew that she *was* a friend, one he cared for very much, and while a part of him cursed inwardly for allowing himself the weakness, the other felt oddly satisfied. A friend, and it felt right, even if a part of him wanted more than mere friendship. He squished that line of thought fast.  
  
"Onna, you will be wished back, so I do not see why I should give you a break," he told her, his voice gruff and soft, despite his attempt at sounding like his usual cold, uncaring self.  
  
"Yeah, I know," she breathed closing her eyes, and he sensed the faint ki, which had been stubbornly clinging to existence, slowly began to fade.  
  
"Onna!" he groaned out, feeling his eyes water, but by sheer stubbornness alone, he refused to let himself show such a weak display of emotion. He might be angry with himself for *feeling* the weak emotion, but he would die before he'd allow himself to show it.  
  
"It'll be okay, 'Jiita" she murmured out almost silently, and she breathed out once more, her chest rising one last time, before it stopped. Almost ten minutes after he had seen her lab explode, she had finally died.  
  
He stared at her still form silently for a long moment, his eyes continuing to sting. She would be back, he knew that... But why did it hurt so much? His breath started coming out in fast, quiet pants, and his heart jumped into his throat, and a pain hit him in the stomach. He couldn't stop himself from pressing an arm to his middle where the sudden pain was coming from, and he dropped to his knees, shaking uncontrollably. His ki rose unconsciously as he tried to force the control he had always prided himself on back.  
  
The door swung open, his rival rushing into the room, finding his friend, his sister gone, and the only other living Saiyajin on his knees, shuddering and gasping painfully. A few moments later, Dr. Briefs and his wife entered, the blonde woman screaming shrilly, and clutched to her husband with a loud sob. Dr. Briefs himself had paled and gasped when he had seen the blue-haired genius on the table, his arms wrapping around his wife as she wailed into his chest, his own eyes moist.  
  
Vejiita didn't even realize his reaction was being observed - he hadn't even heard the loud scream of the Onna's mother - and nearly blasted his rival when the softhearted warrior placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He snarled wordlessly at the larger man, forcing himself to his feet, and trying unsuccessfully to control his trembling limbs, and the sharp agony in his gut.  
  
Pushing past his rival, Vejiita fled the room, and made his way out of the hospital, heedless of who he ran over on his way. He would have simply blasted out of the room and into the sky, but for some bizarre reason, he could have almost felt the Onna's disapproving glare when the thought had occurred to him.  
  
He took to the sky the moment he burst out the hospital door and flew faster then he ever had before, pushing himself with everything he had, just to get away from that place. He didn't have a destination in mind; he just wanted to be away from there.  
  
He knew she would be wished back, the fool Kakarotto would see to that, but it did not comfort him at all. It did not lessen his regret, grief, anger, or pain. Kami, this was why emotions were weaknesses! He could be destroyed all because he cared for a weak, human female! One little female had him shaking with grief and rage, on his knees fighting back tears, and he would have gladly welcomed a deathblow about then. Just to put an end to the pain.  
  
'What is *wrong* with me?! She is coming back! She will not stay dead, it will be only one year before she will be back, and I am feeling like my planet had just been destroyed all over again!' He felt the familiar sting in his eyes again, and snarled as he felt himself lose control, tears finding their way down his cheeks to be swept away from the harsh wind.  
  
And the Saiyajin no Ouji cried for the second time in his life, completely unaware of why he was doing so, but knowing he would miss the fiery blue-haired genius he had been living with. He would miss their arguments, her flushed face, and her swinging hips. He felt the longing for her sweet scent fill him already and closed his eyes against the images in his mind, the memories of her, and put on another burst of speed. Trying to flee from the agony in his heart.  
  
~~~  
  
Goku blinked after the disappearing Saiyajin, and frowned worriedly. He hoped Vejiita would be all right... He seemed awfully upset for someone who didn't care about anyone. But Trunks had said that Buruma and Vejiita would get together, and it seemed as though the young man had been right. Vejiita was devastated at the loss of her, even knowing that she would probably be wished back. The violent trembling and tortured eyes left Goku with little doubt to the Saiyajin's feelings towards Buruma.  
  
He only hoped that the Saiyajin, unstable at the best of times, would be okay for this next year until the balls become active again.  
  
Goku glanced at his friend's parents, his eyes softening at the distraught couple. He gave them his best reassuring smile. "Don't forget about the dragonballs, Dr. Briefs. Little less then a year away and we'll have her back."  
  
Dr. Briefs nodded, slightly relieved, but the grief was still there, so very real to them as their daughter's body was still in the same room they were in. Goku felt his own grief choke his throat, and forced back tears, motioning the couple to leave the room ahead of him.  
  
After they had gone, he turned back to let his eyes linger on the broken body of one of his dearest friends. "I will miss you, Buruma," he murmured quietly before leaving the room. He needed to inform the doctors of her passing now, and after that, he'd go home to his wife.  
  
He needed the reassurance only she could give him right now. Buruma's sudden death hurt him deeply. She had been like a sister to him, after all... Even with the knowledge that the dragonballs would bring her back, he felt the dull ache in his heart at her loss.  
  
After informing the staff of her death, he teleported her parent's back to Capsule Corporation, and then went home himself. He entered the house silently and padded softly up the stairs towards his wife's ki. When he located her in their bedroom, he walked in softly and ignoring his wife curious and worried glance, he fell to his knees in front of her. She blinked down at her husband from her spot in the desk chair, suddenly very frightened. "Goku-sa?"  
  
A choked sob came from the pure-hearted warrior as he buried his head into her lap. "Buruma's dead," he whispered before his grief choked him, and he tightened his arms around his wife.  
  
Then he wept.  
  
~~~  
  
AN: DO NOT freak! ^_^;  
  
Lovies! 


End file.
